Adore You --Seth ClearwaterOC-- hiatus
by pansyandy
Summary: Growing up I knew exactly what my family and friends were. Our legends were real. I was loved by family and friends, I had an imprint- to some that was everything. Typically those born from the Quileute bloodline stay on the land but I've always dreamed of bigger things. I would achieve what I wanted. I would carve out a new path for myself, one different than that of my ancestors.
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy!

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Adore You - [Seth Clearwater]**

 **[01] – dreams**

Growing up I knew exactly what my family and friends were. Just like I knew they could shift into wolf forms, I also knew about the vampires that roamed the earth.

How could I not know?

When I was eight years old a nomad vampire passing through La Push claimed I was his singer. Of course I didn't really know much at that age, it was all things of fairy tales in my eyes. So when the nomad took me- I was scared of the red eyes and the huge wolves that tore what I believed was a man apart.

I was told the legends were true soon after. I said I understood but let's face it- I didn't make that actual connection until much later.

 **X**

I've been told that about 6 months after mom had given birth to me there was a bonfire held in my honor. Here the Quileute Pack and the elders would officially meet me to welcome me into the family. Mom and dad stood proudly with me snuggled in their arms as people came up with blessings.

As pack members came up one by one I watched with avid curiosity. When the last two stepped up one of them froze, eyes wide as he stared at me like I was the light at the end of a dark tunnel.

Jacob once told me that dad came close to phasing for the first time in a couple of years. Obviously he was not very pleased with someone imprinting on his recently born daughter.

 **X**

By the time I was four years old, I was beyond attached to him. Mom thought it was cute. Dad- well he still hadn't forgiven my imprint over the fact my first word was his name and not a variation of "dad."

At nine years old, he was like an older brother. He was always there by my side and I always wanted him there. Mom says that it will always be like that.

When I was thirteen, everything started to change. I did not hang out with him as much but his presence was always there. But it was starting to feel awkward for me. Instead I found a new friendship in Gabriel Cameron, who was Jared and Kim's son. It worked out since Gabriel was only a couple months older than me.

Gabe and I entered high school at the same time as best friends. There was no drama between us or with the other students, which was great. It was a pleasant freshmen year filled with friends and schoolwork.

The second year started off the same way. However, I had started to think about my imprint situation. Often I wondered how Claire managed her own relationship with Quil when she was my age. The whole thing was stressful for me, especially since no one would outright confirm or deny that yes I was his imprint. I knew though.

At the same time he was driving me up the wall. He was overprotective and I couldn't really have male friends outside of the pack. His decisions concerning me also sometime overruled dads at times.

The summer before junior year of high school, I finally got the courage to approach him about what our relationship could become in the future. I had hope that someday we could have what my parents did. However, it was hard to be hopeful when I saw a girl and him kissing outside a coffee shop. The present in my hand dropped and I walked away ignoring his cries. I spent the rest of the night numb and cuddled up to my best friend until my parents forced me back home.

They all made me talk to him.

He offered explanations and apologies.

I never brought up the reason I had gone looking for him to begin with.  
I shrugged it off pretending everything was alright but it was never the same after that.

 **X**

I wasn't the same after that. Everyone was being extra nice and careful around me, especially him.

I grew irritated with my surroundings and dreamed of leaving to another state that offered new adventures.  
But why did it have to be dream?

Junior year, I started planning and preparing. I changed drastically in every way, both physically and mentally. One day I left for school and came back with my hair cut short to a sleek bob and a lighter shade of brown. I pulled myself to the top of the class and threw myself into extracurricular activities. As I gradually changed, I pulled away from the pack, except for Gabriel who became my rock. At the pace I was going everyone was worried and confused.

Summer, a couple weeks before senior year started Gabriel came down with a fever. The next time I saw him he was way taller than me, his skin was warmer than usual and he wasn't the same scrawny boy. When transformed he was a beautiful gray wolf, sadly I realized that I could no longer reveal my plan to him.  
I would not risk having _him_ find out.

As the year progressed I stopped avoiding everyone. When I wasn't busy with school of clubs I was at home with my parents. If I wasn't with them every now and then I would spend time with him, cataloging his smiles in my mind for when my plan worked.

Spring time approached and my acceptance letter to Washington State came in- everyone was proud. In my room underneath a floorboard I gazed at the many acceptance letters that I hid from the others, one of these would determine where I would live for the next four years.

Soon after came graduation day. My parents and the pack were ecstatic as I walked across the stage graduating with the highest honors, Gabriel not too far behind me. The fond eyes, the bright smile, and the loving hug he gave me made me falter- the guilt was creeping up.

Little by little time passed and everything was ready. But the hardest parts were coming up.

 **X**

On the last week of July a couple of days before it was time, there was a bonfire.

There were people everywhere; shifters and imprints, family and friends.

At the moment one of the elders' voice rang strong and true as he recited our tribe legends.

Everyone was gathered around the fire silently listening, some looking solemn and nodding along with pride. Others I could see tightening their hold on their mates looking at them lovingly- it only served to make me guilty.

At my side, he sat patiently, a wistful expression on his handsome face. It made me cringe with shame that I had this plan where I would follow my dreams but I would be leaving him behind. Despite everything he was always there waiting to catch me… I just didn't want to be caught, yet.

My gaze floated to the burning fire watching it crackle. With a small sigh I shuffled off the log and sat in front of him, startling him. My eyes fluttering shut blocking out the flames, I leaned my body back against his chest letting myself be consumed by the warmth. I could feel him staring at me before relaxing, his arms enveloped me and resting his chin on my head he inhaled contently. I let myself fall into the warmth and I reached up to hold his hand and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning in my bed completely wrapped around him basking in the warmth of his skin. We both laid there silently and awake, just taking it in. Within my line of sight I noticed something lying against his chest, startling me.

My fingers trembled as they touched the cool surface of the silver dog tags hanging on a chain. The same copy of the dog tags that lay under my own shirt burned against my chest.

"You kept them?" I murmured in disbelief.

"I've kept everything you have ever given me," he whispered as he played with my short hair.

Saying nothing I traced the engraved names on the metal and let myself drift to sleep.

When I woke up hours later he was gone and in his place I found a medium sized plush polar bear, like the ones he used to give me as a child.

Smiling sadly I got ready to spend the day with my parents.

 **X**

I stood in my somewhat empty room with a small smile, beside me lay the last of my suitcases at my feet. On my bed I placed my true acceptance letter along with two envelops- one for my parents and one for my imprint.

"You ready to go?" Gabriel asked placing a comforting arm around me.

"Yeah," I replied softly grabbing the plush polar bear as we walked out of my parents' house and to the car.

Hours later we stood hugging each other for a long while, just enjoying this moment while we could.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he muttered. "We haven't ever been away from each other…"

"I know Gabe. It's going to hard functioning without you," I joked. Kissing him on the cheek I untangled myself picking up my bag and headed through the checkpoint.

Just as I was leaving to find my area I heard him calling my name. It was heartbreaking, the sadness and the desperation was clear but I couldn't let myself turn around to see him one last time.

Tightening my grip on the plush bear I continued walking without backwards glance.

If I saw him- I knew that I would not go.

After all I, Nicole Uley, am irrevocably in love with Seth Clearwater.

 **X**

 **"Adore You"** – Miley Cyrus

Baby, baby, yeah, are you listening?  
Wondering where you've been all my life  
I just started living  
Oh, baby, are you listening?

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you

Baby, can you hear me?  
When I'm crying out for you  
I'm scared oh, so scared  
But when you're near me  
I feel like I'm standing with an army  
Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you

I love lying next to you  
I could do this for eternity  
You and me - we're meant to be  
In holy matrimony  
God knew exactly what he was doing  
When he led me to you

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more (I love you more)  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you

* * *

 **REVIEW**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVORITE**

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you like my new Seth Clearwater fic.

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

This one will only be updated about once a month.

Maybe faster if I finish it faster but for now lets say once a month, yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I'm so sorry for the late update but life happens.**

PLEASE READ:

\- There is NO Bella Swan in this story! I hate her character so she does not exist here.  
Therefore the plot from the books did not happen!

\- Obviously I tweaked things around to fit with my own plot.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Twilight, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **Adore You - [Seth Clearwater]**

 **[02] – living**

.

.

.

 **July 30, 2014**

 _Dear Mom and dad,_

 _By the time you find this I hope you are not freaking out because you can't find me. Know that I am safe and that I will be calling you as soon as I land. That being said I am in New York. I will be studying at Columbia. Surprise! Haha, okay I'll stop. I'm sure you've seen the acceptance letter right? I'm sorry. I know I told you guys that I was going to Washington University but that is not what I wanted at all. My heart and my dreams have always involved going to school out of state. I want to be a doctor and I knew my best chance was for me to venture off. This was hard for me to do but I am following my dreams. I hope that you can accept that and leave me be. I am sorry that I did not tell you guys about all of this. But I knew that you would never be okay with it and I could not risk you stopping me. Please keep an eye on Seth for me._

 _Also don't get mad at Gabriel since he was the one who dropped me off at the airport. He didn't even know about my plans until the moment I asked him to drive me to the airport._

 _I love you all so much. I'll call soon I promise._

 _Love,  
Your daughter_

.

.

 _Dear Seth,_

 _I have dreamed of leaving La Push for a couple of years now. It was always my wish to go to college outside of Washington and begin my journey to becoming a doctor. Then one day- I just thought 'why does it have to be a dream?' I did everything I could to make it a reality. I succeeded. I know that I told my parent and the tribe that I was to Washington University but I only did it because I knew that people would try to stop me from leaving. It's been months since I've been making arrangements- I got my early acceptance letter from Columbia University and I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't. My dreams were coming true and I wasn't going to let them pass me by. I won't let anyone stop me- not the tribe, not my parents, and not you._

 _I've been distant from you for years, mostly because I knew if I wasn't I would let myself stay here if only to be with you. I don't mean to sound cold or harsh Seth. I have always wanted what my parents have, you know? For a long time I have known and understood that I was your imprint- I accepted it when I was 15._

 _I have never asked anything of you before. But now, I ask that you please let me go to New York to follow my dreams. Do not follow me. Leave me be in order to find myself and trust me to come back to you when the time is right. In the mean time I want you to live your life and do something that you will be proud of._

 _Please look after my parents and check up on Gabriel for me._

 _Feel free to write to me please. If anything I insist that you do so._

 _Adore you,  
Nicole Uley_

.

.

.

 **August 17, 2014**

 _Dear Mom_ _and dad_ _,_

 _I'm glad that you understand why I had to do this, I only wish that dad understood as well. I assume that he is still mad at me since he never picks up my phone calls. I miss you guys so much. It's weird not being around you or the rest of tribe but it's also very exciting- fear aside. How are things over there? How is Gabe doing? He tells me he's fine but I'm not sure if he's lying to me or not. How about Seth? How is he dealing with all of this? I miss him. Dear lord I miss him so much…_

 _Anyway I am doing well. Things are great with my roommate (I was scared we wouldn't get along) and I have made friends what the other students on my floor. Today was the first day of classes and I love it (even if I can already tell it's going to a long and stressful year). I will write soon. Tell dad I love him and I miss him._

 _Love you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

 _Seth,_

 _I was happy to see you replied to my letter. I'd like for thing to work out between us in the future but first I'd like for us to get to know each other. I miss you. I miss you so much Seth. I didn't think that it would be so painful. I really hope that you are okay. Are you? I don't want to hurt you- it's the last thing I want._

 _I am glad to hear that you've applied to masters programs! I hope that you are doing this because it is something you want to do and not for me. Either way I am so proud of you and I know that you will do amazingly._

 _Thank you for checking up on Gabe and my parents. Sadly my dad is still not talking me- I miss him._

 _Classes started today and I love it so far. It is all so interesting and challenging. I can already tell that it is going to a very stressful year. My professors so far are really nice and passionate about their subjects. My roommate and I click well and we've become friends with most of the people in our building._

 _Sometimes I wish I was home though- it is so hard not feeling homesick at times. Sometimes I just crawl into my bed and I hug Mr. Tomas (the polar bear- he looks like a Mr. Tomas! Don't laugh at me Seth!). It's a bit scary doing this on my own and having to meet new people. Especially when you consider that we grew up in La Push, a place so small that everyone knows everyone. Then again it's exciting as well._

 _I miss you Seth =)  
_

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **December 22, 2014**

 _Seth,_

 _I wonder if you are mad at me too. I really hope not. Mom and dad won't answer my calls since I told them I wouldn't be coming home for the holidays. A couple of people from my dorm building and I will be celebrating together- it'll be fun but different. I hope that you get your present on time. I confess that I don't know what to get you so hopefully you like it._

 _As you know school has been great. It keeps me really busy and stressed but it is part of the experience right? I passed all my classes this semester (but I'm pissed off that I got one B). What about you?! How did your finals go? Tell me I want to know! Tell me everything!_

 _I miss you. I miss the fact that in La Push you were always there with me. Here… here I am all alone. I have friends- new friends but it's not the same. I really miss you Seth. Hopefully I will see you in the summer. Merry Christmas!_

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **January 1, 2015**

 _Seth,_

 _Happy New Years! Experiencing New Years in New York of all places was amazing. Times Square was super packed with people but it was so thrilling. It all looked so beautiful especially with the white snow. I hope one day we can celebrate it together. Some guy tried to kiss me when the ball finally dropped- his mouth met my fist. Haha. My friends were amused._

 _Mom and dad still aren't talking to me. I hate it._

 _On a brighter note, I got your present and I Love It! I haven't taken it off since that day. Although I think you should send me one of your sweaters. I'm glad that you liked my present! It took me months to figure out what to give you._

 _The new semester starts in a couple of weeks. I'm looking forward to my new classes._

 _I still miss you though._

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **March 15, 2015**

 _Seth,_

 _Happy Birthday! I'm sorry that I can't be there with you! Midterms have started and they are killing me. I swear coffee is my new best friend- Gabriel can suck it. Anyway I hope that you have a marvelous day and I will call you before I go to bed tonight. I really hope you like my present. I was a bit hesitant about giving you this but my roommate convinced me to just do it. Granted it was weird making a collage of myself but I wanted you to have something of me. This way you will always have me there in your room. If you are feeling lonely or you just miss me- you can now look at this and I'll be there. 3 When I miss you I always wear your shirt or your hoodie and I feel better. Part 2 of your present requires you to be online on Skype this Wednesday the 18_ _th_ _at 7PM your time. I can't wait!_

 _I miss you. Happy birthday Seth!_

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **June 7, 2015**

 _Seth,_

 _It's over! My first year of college done and only 3 more years to go. I'll be home in 2 weeks but I'll be staying at Gabe's apartment. My parents still aren't too happy with me. Mom at least is starting to write back again but dad is still ignoring me. I wish he wouldn't- I miss him so much. It hurts that he won't talk to me. It's just easier for all of us if I stay with Gabe.  
Anyway- I hope that you will be waiting for me at the airport! You will be there right?! I can't wait to see you. I was thinking the other day that maybe since I'll be there all summer we could go on our first date… and many more… _

_I miss you and see you in 2 weeks._

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **September 23, 2015**

 _Seth,_

 _So my classes are insane. This semester is going to be so much harder considering I already have a paper due and a test in a week. I want to go back to the summer!  
How are your classes going? Much better than mine I hope.  
Miss you…_

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **November 3, 2015**

 _Seth,_

 _Ignore my dad please. Just leave it all be. If he wants to continue to be mad at me- just let him. Eventually he will hopefully understand.  
Thank you for trying though. Skype date next week?_

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **December 19, 2015**

 _Seth,_

 _I'm sorry I won't be there once again for Christmas or New Year's. Please don't be mad at me like my parents.  
Your present should be there in time. I hope. When I saw it, I just knew I had to get it for you.  
Merry Christmas! I miss you always._

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **January 1, 2016**

 _Seth,_

 _Happy New Years! No crazy outing this year. I spent it my place with a bottle of wine (I'm underage I know but it'll be our secret) and binge watching tv shows on Netflix. Like I said nothing fancy but something I can see us doing in the future. Anyway, how was your New Years?  
I miss you._

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **February 21, 2016**

 _Seth,_

 _I took a chance in flying out to see you. But I really wanted us to celebrate Valentine's Day as a couple. I'm glad I went after all. I'm sorry I burned dinner haha, at least we know that my baking is loads better. Still it was great being there with you. In a way it was reassuring to know that we can function well together being in the same place. It is easy to see "us" in the future- in a house with careers, kids and a dog of course.  
Anyway… I miss you already…_

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **April 6, 2016**

 _Seth,_

 _I know I already called you about this but I'll write anyway. It feels weird not writing to you now. It happened! It was so scary and weird, does it always feel like this or is just when it first happens? My friend and I were hanging out and as I walked back to my building I ran into a newborn vampire. I was so scared just seeing the red eyes. I panicked. Next thing I know I was wolf and the newborn ran away. I phased Seth! I phased! I wasn't supposed to have the gene, isn't that what my dad said once? I don't know what to do now. I hope that my dad listens to you. It hurts that he still won't pick up my calls. I want my daddy, Seth. I miss him and I'm so scared. Please talk to my dad and the elders._

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **April 22, 2016**

 _Seth,_

 _You know this already but dad contacted a friend of his that runs a pack here in New York. They are close to my school which is great for me. They've allowed me to join them on runs and they'll be helping me with control. Thank you for talking to dad for me. He called the other day. Dear lord I missed talking to him. Although I'm pretty sure I spent most of the call crying my eyes out and he spent most his trying to cry. But at least we are talking again and I'm so glad._

 _I miss you._

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **May 7, 2017**

 _Dad,_

 _I know this is something I should have called you about but- I didn't know how you would react so I thought I would write to you and you can just call me once you've calmed down. So I killed my first vampire today. Another pack member and I were out for a run when we ran across him. it was really scary dad. I don't know how you and all the others did this or continue to do this. I was so scared. Roger made sure to sit down and talk to me about it all, which is good I suppose. Still it was not an experience I want to do again. I guess I'll be waiting for your call._

 _Love you,_

 _Nicole_

.

.

.

 **January 1, 2017**

 _Seth,_

 _Happy New Years! It's a bit weird writing this while you're sleeping not that far away from me. Either way I'm so happy that you flew to New York to spend New Year's with me. It was amazing being able to have dinner, to just relax in your arms as we watched movies. I am happy that I was finally able to bring in the New Year with you. Here's hoping this is only the first of many._

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **May 17, 2017**

 _Seth,_

 _Hi, I hope everything is going well. I won't be able to come home for the summer. I got accepted into the internship program I applied for. Considering how competitive it was to get in I would be a fool to reject it. However, I am flying in for your graduation next month. I'm proud of you and all you've accomplished. I'll see you soon. Miss you always._

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **August 3, 2017**

 _Seth,_

 _This internship is intense. But damn if I'm not learning a lot. When are you going to tell me about this so-called news?! Seth! I want to know! Please?! *insert puppy dog eyes*  
_

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U. _

.

.

.

 **September 22, 2017**

 _Seth,_

 _The director offered me a part-time job at my internship! I've accepted of course since it'll help me now that I am starting the application process for medical school. I'm a bit worried about balancing everything but I'll make it work. I have to. I can't believe this is my last year already. I feel like it went by so fast. I miss you. I love you._

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **December 4, 2017**

 _Seth,_

 _So… Gabriel let it slip. In his defense he was pretty drunk when he called me. I'm so excited! I can't wait for you to come to New York again! And for Christmas! I want you to get here already. It is going to be a great Christmas. Especially since my roommate is going home for the break and it'll be just us~ I Love you._

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **January 9, 2018**

 _Seth,_

 _Best winter break ever! Too bad you had to go back home but oh well. I enjoyed our time together. Walking through the streets of New York hand in hand- it is something I will never forget. Waking up in the morning to see you next to me with that soft smile- damn you Seth, I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. I really wish you didn't have to leave. I miss waking up wrapped in your arms and being surrounded by the constant warmth._

 _I love you._

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **March 13, 2018**

 _Gabriel,_

 _You better be at my graduation or I'll kill you.  
Just kidding.  
But not really._

 _Miss you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **March 14, 2018**

 _Mom and dad,_

 _I graduate on June 15. Please let me know if you are coming so I can make arrangements.  
I hope that you can make it. Miss you guys._

 _Your daughter,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

 **March 15, 2018**

 _Seth,_

 _It's official Seth! I'll be graduating on June 15 with honors and as part of the top 5 in my class. I'm so excited. Also I will be going to Johns Hopkins medical school in Baltimore, Maryland. You are the first to know. I already sent my acceptance letter. So I'll be moving over there for the duration of my schooling.  
I'll send you everything else as the day for graduation gets closer.  
I miss you like always. Happy early birthday!  
I hope you like the present._

 _Adore you,  
Nicole U._

.

.

.

* * *

 **"Adore You"** – Miley Cyrus

Baby, baby, yeah, are you listening?  
Wondering where you've been all my life  
I just started living  
Oh, baby, are you listening?

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you

Baby, can you hear me?  
When I'm crying out for you  
I'm scared oh, so scared  
But when you're near me  
I feel like I'm standing with an army  
Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you

I love lying next to you  
I could do this for eternity  
You and me - we're meant to be  
In holy matrimony  
God knew exactly what he was doing  
When he led me to you

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more (I love you more)  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you

* * *

 **REVIEW**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVORITE**

* * *

Hey guys!

.

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

.

The last chapter may not be out for about two months. Sorry!

.

I just got a new job though so my schedule is going to be really weird for a while.

.

Still... please **review** ~


End file.
